


What if Adam was there since the beginning? Season 1

by Kittykat23114



Series: If Adam was with the paladins since season 1 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam went to space with the paladins, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Foster Siblings, M/M, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Season/Series 01, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, broganes, canon events, pining adam, until we find out she's a girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykat23114/pseuds/Kittykat23114
Summary: What if Adam went to space with the team since the beginning? Well, this is how I imagined how that would go. Sarcasm, sexual tension, Space Dads, pining, and more awaits when Adam acts like a little shit.





	What if Adam was there since the beginning? Season 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode one is gonna be split into parts cause of how long the episode is

_'Damn.'_

_'Takashi got hot- Now's not the time, Adam.'_ Adam sighed, looking over at the door as it opened.

 _'Keith? What the hell-of course he would know Takashi's here, fucking demon.'_ Adam watched Keith punch the other two med techs before moving to punch him, his movements made slow by the stupid hazmat suit when Keith punched him.

Adam groaned, moving to take the mask off when he heard more footsteps. "Nope. No, you don't. I'm saving Shiro." Adam groaned again, attempting to get the hazmat suit off faster.

_'Are you fucking kidding me? Lance McClain.'_

"Who are you?" Keith asked before he looked over at the med tech standing up after the brunette stepped on him. Adam took the helmet off, frowning.

"I regret teaching you how to punch like that, Demon." Adam muttered. He looked at his three students, sighing. "Seriously. I expected this from McClain and Gunderson, but I'm disappointed in you, Garrett."

"Adam, what the fuck are you doing here?" Keith asked, glaring at him. Adam rolled his eyes, tossing the hazmat suit into a corner.

"I was saving Takashi. But now I have to save all of your asses from Garrison hell." Adam muttered before gesturing for the teens to follow him. "Let's go, I know Keith has his hover-bike somewhere around here and mine's not too far away."

Lance shrugged as he helped Keith carry Shiro out to the hover-bikes. "Oh man, they're coming back and they do NOT look happy." Hunk said, running over to the other four with Pidge. "We gotta go." Adam nodded.

"Alright. Garrett, Gunderson. You're riding with me." Adam said, glaring at Keith. "Lance, make sure that little demon doesn't end up killing Takashi." Keith flipped Adam off as Lance helped put Shiro on his bike.

"I will tell Shiro that broke his favorite vase."

"Screw you, Kogane." Adam muttered, revving his bike up before nodding at Keith. Keith lead away from the Garrison Vehicles following after them, Adam following him. Hunk glanced backwards, wincing as some of the cars crashed into each other. He looked ahead, his eyes widening.

"Uh, is that a cliff!?" Lance looked ahead, his eyes widening a bit as he looked over at Keith. Who had the audacity to smirk.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Lance shouted as Keith sped up, his smirk widening.

"Yup." Keith said as he nosedived down the cliff, Adam rolling his eyes before following.

"I HOPE TAKASHI TAUGHT YOU HOW TO DO THIS WELL!"

"SHUT IT, OLD MAN!"

"STOP SHOUTING, WE'RE GONNA FUCKING DIE!" Lance shouted, clinging to the hover-bike for dear life.

"SHUT UP AND TRUST ME!" Keith shouted at Lance, keeping his eyes ahead of him. Adam rolled his eyes again, frowning.

"What idiot number 1 said. Shut up and trust me!" Adam said to the two screaming teenagers on his hover-bike, keeping his eyes on the ground below them. Keith and him braked when they needed two, using the moment to keep the bikes moving forward. Adam glanced back at the car sitting at the top of the cliff, sighing as he followed Keith to god knows where.

_'Hope I don't regret this...'_

* * *

Adam sat on Keith's couch as he went to talk with Takashi, he glared at the three student-would they be ex-students now?- in front of him. "You're all stupid. What the hell were you three even doing outside of your dorms?" Adam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we were gonna go do some team bonding with a night out on the town. But Hunk and I saw Pidge leaving his room, so we followed him instead." Lance said, shrugging. Adam sighed, rubbing his forehead as he frowned.

"I still stand by my statement on the fact that you're all idiots." Adam muttered, glancing over to the door as Keith and Takashi walked in. "Demon."

"Asshole." Shiro made an exasperated sound, crossing his arms. _'God damn is he built. Could probably bench press me.'_

"Hey, Takashi. Can you bench press me?" Adam asked, earning an _'ew'_ noise from Keith and Pidge.

"Really Adam? In my own house?" Adam rose an eyebrow.

"Keith, is this piece of shit really considered a house?" Adam asked, frowning. Keith rolled his eyes before turning to the white sheet on his wall.

"We're ignoring Adam's thirst for Shiro." Keith muttered as he pulled the sheet down. Adam frowned, standing up slowly, as did the other 3 teenagers. Shiro blinked, staring at the cork-board Keith had just revealed.

"What have you been working on?" Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Definitely not moth-man..." Adam muttered, snorting when Keith glared at him.

"Can't explain it, really." Keith said, throwing the sheet aside. "After being booted from the Garrison, I was a bit lost and was drawn to this place." Keith said, frowning.

Shiro rose an eyebrow, deciding that the 'booted from the Garrison' question will be asked later. "It's like something or some energy was telling me to search." Adam's face set into a deadpan one, frowning.

"Well, that settles it. Keith's finally going crazy." Adam muttered, earning himself on the receiving end of Keith's glare and Shiro's 'face of disappointment'. Shiro turned his attention back onto Keith.

"Search for what?"

"Well, I really didn't know at the time. Until I stumbled across this area." Keith said, pointing to the crossing point on the map. "It's an outcropping of giant boulders with caves covered in ancient markings." Keith explained, gesturing to the pictures of the cave walls on the board. Adam whistled, crossing his arms.

"Interesting. So like, what are the cave markings about?" Adam asked, raising an eyebrow. Keith rolled his eyes before he continued.

"Each one tells a slightly different story, but each one about a blue lion." Adam stared at him blankly.

"A blue lion?"

"Yes, now shut up." Keith said, glaring at him. He turned back to the cork-board, sighing. "They all share clues leading to some event, some-type of arrival happening last night." Keith glanced at Shiro, frowning slightly. "Then, you showed up."

"Okay, so Keith heard voices in his head telling him that Shiro was here. Cool." Adam said boredly, huffing. "How is this relevant?" Adam asked, barely missing the pillow Keith threw at him. Shiro sighed, glaring at the two of them before looking at the three other teens in the shack with them.

I should thank you all for getting me out last night." Shiro held his hand out to shake Lance's. "Lance, right?" Lance blinked, nodding as he shook Shiro's hand. Shiro glanced over at the other two, the lighter brunette taking over the talking.

"The nervous one's Hunk. I'm Pidge." Pidge shook Shiro's outstretched hand, smiling before it fell slightly. "So did anyone else from your crew make it out?" Pidge asked, tilting his head. Shiro sighed, looking away.

"I'm not sure. I remember the mission and the capture, but after that it's a bit scrambled. Only bits and pieces." Adam frown deepened, glaring at the ground. He kept most of his inner turmoil to himself, he'll talk to Takashi when they aren't surrounded by teenagers.

"Yeah, sorry to interrupt." Everyone turned to look at Hunk, most of them raising an eyebrow. "But back to the aliens. Where are they now? Are they coming? Are they coming for us? Like, where are they at this very moment?" Hunk asked nervously, working himself into a panic. Shiro sighed.

"I can't really put it together. I remember the word "Voltron"." Shiro frowned, staring at his hand. "It's some kind of weapon they're looking for, but I...I don't know why." Shiro said, sighing. "But whatever it is, we need to find it before they do."

"And do you have any idea where it could be?" Adam asked, raising an eyebrow. Shiro shook his head, sighing. Everyone looked at Hunk as he started going through a book-bag.

"Well, last night, I was rummaging through Pidge's stuff and I found this picture." He held up a picture that looked a lot like Matt Holt and his sister, Katie. Shiro and Adam exchange glancing before deciding to talk about it later. "Look, it's his girlfriend." Hunk said, chuckling before Pidge swiped it out of his hand.

"Hey! Give me that. What were you doing in my stuff anyways?" Pidge asked, taking the book-bag away from Hunk as well.

"Well, I was looking for a candy bar." Hunk started saying before pulling a journal out. "But then I started reading his diary-"

"WHAT?" Pidge yelled, jumping up to snatch it from him.

"-And I noticed the repeating series of numbers the aliens are searching for looks a lot like a Fraunhofer line." Hunk explained, not phased by Pidge's outburst. Keith's eyebrows furrowed, showing his confusion.

"Frown who?" Keith asked, tilting his head slightly.

"It's a number describing the emission spectrum of an element, only this element doesn't exist on Earth. So I thought it could be Voltron." Hunk turned to look at him, explaining it to him. Keith still looked a little confused, but nodded. "I think I can build a machine to look for it, kinda like a Voltron Geiger counter."

"Hunk, you big, gassy genius!" Lance said, grinning at his best friend. Hunk grinned at him, nodding.

"It's pretty fascinating, really." Hunk pulled out a graph from his pocket. "It looks like this." He said, showing the others. Keith's eyebrows furrowed, taking the paper from him.

"Give me that." Keith looked at it, his eyebrows still furrowed as he started thinking. He walked over to the cork-board, holding it just below the outcroppings he had on there. Everyone stared at it as he raised the graph to cover the picture, Pidge tilting his head. Adam rose an eyebrow, frowning.

"It looks like the peaks and dips of those mountains." Adam muttered, raising his eyebrow farther as everyone stared at him. "What?"

"Let's go." Keith said, setting the paper down as he walked out the door. Everyone shrugged before following him, Adam sighing slightly.

_'Hope I don't regret this...'_


End file.
